Nails
Nails is a character that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. She appears in Jane Smith 10 and Omnimania. Appearance She’s about sixteen, with reddish pink skin like Vulpimancers, and her head slightly shaped in the same manner. She has no eyes, and her hair is in one giant bun. She wears broken Rooters armor, the sleeves, lower legs, and stomach regions broken off. Her hands are a bit larger than normal, with claws. Personality Nails is very flamboyant, using exaggeration to get attention. She is very confident and doesn't care what other think of her. She tends to use several seeing jokes, stemming from the fact that she doesn't have eyes. She is vicious, leaning towards Vulpimancer tendencies, loves to eat meat, and has no manners. Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Prior to her first appearance, Nails was a blind orphan living on the street. Servantis recruited her for his experiments, making her part Vulpimancer. He had promised to allow her to see, which she can with her sense of smell. She runs away from Servantis' base, and he doesn't chase after her. She roams the Null Void, where she meets Jane and Argit, also run away. They eat over a fire as they exchange their sob stories, a bit upset that Jane's sob story was better than hers. When they are approached by Otto, Nails leaves, having had her fill. Nails comes back having found a way out of the Null Void, but only if she brought Jane, unwillingly. Jane and Nails fight briefly, as she convinces Argit to help as he could escape too. It's revealed that she is working for Khyber and Dr. Psychobos, neither of them treating her well. Khyber uses his whistle to control her, much to her disapproval. Psychobos uses the data from the Omnitrix to create the Nemetrix. Nails, with her savage nature, is able to utilize it without side effects. She is sent to hunt down Jane to prove which of their devices was best. However, Nails had her own plans, and turned on Khyber and Psychobos, getting them arrested. * Null and Void (Jane Smith 10) * Malefactor (Jane Smith 10) * Of Predators and Prey (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) * Grima (episode) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Nails is the primary wielder of the Nemetrix in this series. She was originally on her own, before being recruited into the Omni Crew. Appearances * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones Trivia * Nails is directly based off Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Nails follows a trend of introducing blind characters in Earth-68 series. The first was the Forever Seer in Ryder 10. * Nails has a more savage persona, due to being part Vulpimancer. She was chosen by Psychobos to use the Nemetrix for this reason. * Nails being sentient with the Nemetrix was inspired by Douglass from Ahmad 15 (Rebooted), a talking Vulpimancer that uses the Nemetrix. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Vulpimancers Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Disabled Characters